oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Peoples Wrath
"We will resist and bite! We take up arms and fight! To resist and do what's right! We are The peoples Wrath!" History Brunhilde's story started like any other man or woman, she was raised as a mortal and she had the very same limitations of any other as well. Her early days were spent like any other child in the northern territories of Halmar, playing and obeying her parents wishes to do chores. One day however her eyes were opened to the many injustices to the world and she set out upon a quest to see that justice was brought to it. Her first recorded actions were during the third orc war where she started a militia of local farmers and commoners in the land of Egron. They weren't her people so she wouldn't always be there to protect them, so she gave them the fangs to be able to protect themselves and the ones they loved on the ground they toiled away at every day. Later on, these men and women would earn the name 'The Unbroken' due to their nerves of steel and prowess on the battlefield. Many of these men and women would become Brunhilde's very first followers less than a decade later. But, like all wars, no one would make it out unscathed. Year 1000, Neth 4th Brunhilde met her match on board the living vessel Kelpies Wrath, herald of the Pirate Queen Besmara. She never answered any call of revival for over three years, and for good reason. Brunhilde had been taken under the wing of Ragathiel and trained under his tutelage, their time was short together but her training had carried her abilities to even greater heights and strengthened her resolve to see justice be done. She would return to the world of the living as a man came to save her, 'The Traitor' Manfred who dragged her to join a kingdom and marry him. At the time her heart was weak to such things so she easily accepted, but she had more than that reason to do so. Ragathiel had given her a prophecy that Kestilian Kuchiku would bring about great destruction. A prophecy she failed to stop, costing the lives of tens of thousands of people. Guilt-ridden she locked herself away for several years while the world was at peace. Training, waiting for the day she would be needed. This time she would be ready and no one would be able to stop her. She continued on like this for years becoming a war hero to many but to others (especially the magically inclined) she was looked at with caution. The only thing they ever saw behind those eyes was a burning rage that stewed inside of her. Rage she often unleashed upon the battlefield, trusting in Ragathiels teachings that it would allow her to stay upon her path. Relationships Has poor relations with the so-called "Our Lady in the Light" as she sees her as a whore who has more magic than a sense of duty. Appearance Servants Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgier: her Suzrein and voice on the mortal coil as well as leader of her people. Each and every day he strives to increase the living standards of his kingdom. Obedience Train daily for no less than an hour while yelling out what you must protect at the top of your lungs, you may stop yelling every nine minutes for one minute. Repetition is allowed. For the purpose of weather, the performer of the obedience has 20 cold resist. This can not in any way be used to resist attacks with cold damage and makes the performer effectively immune to most cold weather effects. Boons 1-Syka-Chevvan (Ex) Gain scent(30ft) specifically for the purpose of tracking down a person or creature with arcane spells, this scent cannot be washed away but can be hidden or masked. 2-Retaliation (Su) You gain a sacred bonus equal to half your HD on damage rolls made with slashing weapons against the last creature to have physically wounded or cast a spell upon you within the last 24 hours. 3-As if I'd Let you(Ex) up to three times a day as an immediate action a person following this obedience can make a partial charge against a creature that he can see is casting a spell(This ability cannot happen if the spell is both silent and still, and a creature using an SLA isn't a valid target). This ability happens before the completion of the spell, does half damage and has a cooldown of 1d4+2 rounds. Church of The Peoples Wrath Once an immature band of like-minded individuals aiming to band together to keep their lands from harm The Peoples Wrath has flourished into a propper and full religion and the most widely worshipped Paladin Code * My Brothers and Sisters in arms are family and are to treated and such, I will protect them at all costs. * One's self preservation does not outweigh the lives of the many If my death will save even two men I will gladly risk it. * I will show tolerance and even work with those who possess a evil nature to further the groups goals,unless they have already thrown away their humanity(lich, willing vampire ect). I will never use such methods to further my own agenda. * I wont turn a blind eye to injustices. * Redemption finds hearts from even the cruelest origins. I will strive not to act upon prejudice against fellow mortals based on race or origin. * I am both a master of the sword and the plow, I know the hardships of farming and will never look down on the working man Clergy The few clergies to exist within the Wrathian Cult are indistinguishable from your average warrior. Clad in leather, chain mail, plate or what ever they are able to afford. The only object most cleriesy have in common is a crusaders cross hanging from their neck. These Clergymen/women are often found in communtie's of lik- minded comrades helping out all they can. Worshipers Brunhilde never wished to be worshiped but she has never the less garnered a following. Those who worship are often those who had once lost hope, those who had lost everything. These people wanted nothing more than to just live life and that was taken from them by war, undead, villains, wild beast attacks. Unable to do anything, The rage just pent up inside of them. Through Brunhilde they have learned how to shout and curse their terrible fates and damn whatever future they were waiting around for. They will not sit down and die as other people around them die meaningless deaths! Wrathians will fight on no matter the opposition! Not for their country & kingdom! But for Home & Hearth! Many see cultists of the peoples Wrath as mere fighters and savages who know nothing but how to hold a blade in their hand and scream defiantly. While this is true in some cases Brunhilde supports hard work, ingenuity, and the ancient ways of her people, that were crudely stolen by the Black Orcs of Warforge many years ago. Under her flag exists a great deal of architects, blacksmiths, carpenters, and tinkerers who strive to create, whether they construct a simple cottage or a war machine rivaling a thousand men she smiles and welcomes the progress. Churches and Temples In the Mothers Land there exists a single shrine to her. Favored Animal Brunhilde sees hedgehogs to be very similar in some sense. They can be loners who curl up into a ball when they sniff a whiff of danger. She used to pity these gentile beasts but before her eyes those hedgehogs became valiant protectors jumping into danger. She mourned their loses until she realized that was not what they died for. They died so she could live life to its fullest not mourn the dirt where their spirits no longer even reside. Even a hedgehog can be the noblest of warriors. Category:Deities Category:Lore